The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 9-283212 (filed on Oct. 16, 1997) and Japanese Patent Application No. 9-283213 (filed on Oct. 16, 1997), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treating instrument used through an instrument-inserting channel of an endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various instruments used with endoscopes. Syringes are used, for example, to inject a liquid medicine into the mucous membrane in a body cavity. High-frequency snares are used, for example, to excise polyps from the mucous membrane surface. These instruments are arranged such that a treating member, i.e. a syringe needle or a snare wire, used to apply a treatment to the mucous membrane in the body cavity projects from and withdraws into the distal end of a sheath removably inserted into an instrument-inserting channel of an endoscope.
When such a syringe for an endoscope is used to give an injection into the mucous membrane in a body cavity, there may be bleeding from a hole opening after the needle has been pulled out. In the case of removal of a polyp with a high-frequency snare, there may also be bleeding from the cut end of the mucous membrane surface.
In such a case, if a large amount of blood is lost through the bleeding because the blood vessel as a bleeding source is thick, the bleeding itself is dangerous. Even when the amount of blood lost is not so large, as the time proceeds, the endoscopic observation may become impossible to perform due to the bleeding. In such a case, it is difficult to continue the endoscopic examination.